


Vapor

by cottonyunie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Vuoi smetterla di trattarmi come una bambina? Abbiamo la stessa età.»Aomine Daiki x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s), Aomine Daiki/Reader, Aomine Daiki/You





	Vapor

La flebile luce del tramonto illuminava le strade di Tokyo, accompagnata dal gelido vento invernale, che aleggiava pacatamente sulla città. I viali alberati erano ormai spogli e freddi, nonostante cominciassero ad apparire qua e là alberelli natalizi, addobbati accuratamente. Mancavano poco più di due settimane e lo spirito festivo aveva cominciato ad insinuarsi prepotentemente tra le case e i palazzi.

Per i ragazzi del terzo anno dell'accademia Tōō, in procinto di diplomarsi, il desiderio di festeggiare e fare baldoria sembrava essersi amplificato al massimo. Progetti su progetti erano già stati messi a punto, per quanto riguardava l'organizzazione della festa di fine anno, con cui avrebbero preso atto della loro corsa verso il futuro, lavorativo o universitario che fosse. Sarebbe stata anche un'occasione imperdibile per salutarsi, prima che i propri cammini di dividessero definitivamente. Eppure, non tutti apprezzavano l'idea di festeggiare nostalgicamente quei tre anni di scuola, finalmente giunti al termine. Una concitata discussione, infatti, interrompeva la quiete pomeridiana con i toni di voce alterati provenienti da un appartamento di medie dimensioni, nei paraggi dell'accademia. Due ragazze, con ancora le divise addosso e con gli sguardi per niente arrendevoli, polemizzavano animatamente sull'argomento. Una delle due, dai lunghi capelli rosa che le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle e con un lieve broncio sulle labbra rosee, insisteva perché l'altra, più minuta ed esile di lei, partecipasse alla festa. Satsuki aveva liquidato in fretta ogni scusa che l'amica le aveva rifilato, finendo quasi per costringerla ad assentire. Non poteva permettere che il suo inutile orgoglio le facesse perdere un evento tanto importante. Era improbabile che si ritrovassero tutti, una volta finita la scuola ed era scontato che molti si sarebbero persi di vista, intraprendendo strade differenti.

La padrona di casa, che a primo acchito poteva parere più piccola ed ingenua di quanto in realtà non fosse, continuava imperterrita a rimanere sulle sue. Non aveva intenzione di cambiare idea, sarebbe rimasta a casa con la sua -piuttosto numerosa- famiglia, piuttosto che passare il Natale in mezzo a gente di cui poco o niente le importava. A dire il vero, sapevano benissimo entrambe che il motivo principale che l'aveva spinta verso quella scelta fosse un altro, decisamente alto, ben piazzato e dotato di una lingua tagliente ed irritante. Chizu sentiva il sangue ribollirle nelle vene al solo pensiero di quello spocchioso ed arrogante portento del basket, che oltre ad un bel aspetto e a delle formidabili capacità fisiche, non aveva assolutamente nient'altro di apprezzabile, prima di ogni altra cosa quel suo dannato ghigno malizioso sempre presente sul volto altezzoso. Pareva sentirsi il re del mondo, ma Chizuru non riusciva a non ritenerlo estremamente superficiale e stupido.

Eppure, Satsuki non gettava mai la spugna. Aveva provato di tutto per farle cambiare idea, ma ogni tentativo si era rivelato vano: Chizu proprio non digeriva la presenza di Aomine Daiki a meno di dieci metri di distanza da lei e non avrebbe assecondato le pazze teorie dell'amica nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo, quando si ostinava a dirle che la sua vicinanza non avrebbe potuto fare che del bene all'asso della squadra. Un carattere forte come il suo, accentuato dal lato responsabile e quasi materno che aveva sviluppato badando spesso ai suoi numerosi fratelli, sarebbe stato in grado di far maturare quello sfrontato e borioso di Daiki.

Satsuki, da testarda qual era, aveva passato tutta la settimana a pregare il suo amico d'infanzia di farsi vedere alla festa, riuscendo a convincerlo solo grazie all'assicurata presenza della piccola Chizuru. Nonostante sfruttasse ogni possibile occasione per prenderla in giro, Aomine era rimasto profondamente colpito –quasi attratto- dalla forza d'animo della ragazza. Pur avendo un corpo così minuto, era capace di sprigionare una determinazione ed una maturità a lui estranee –se non sul campo da basket-, quasi in grado di metterlo in soggezione. Eccelleva nello studio, non si perdeva quando qualcuno la implorava per il suo aiuto e non accennava la minima lamentela pur avendo sulle spalle il peso della sua intera famiglia. Per lui sarebbe stato pressappoco impossibile reggere sotto tutta quella pressione, l'unica cosa in grado di farlo concentrare era il basket. Lui viveva di basket, lo respirava, lo sentiva scorrere nelle vene e udiva lo stridere delle scarpe sul campo rimbombargli negli orecchi continuamente. Daiki considerava il basket parte di sé, una parte fondamentale senza di cui il suo corpo avrebbe smesso di funzionare. La palla era ormai estensione dei suoi arti, che parevano muoversi in automatico mentre la pesante sfera gli scorreva tra le dita e rimbalzava rumorosamente per terra.

Non sapeva se Chizuru avesse mai provato qualcosa del genere, così impegnata a non pensare a sé stessa, e continuava a domandarsi come facesse a vivere per gli altri. Dal canto suo, la profonda antipatia della ragazza nei suoi confronti derivava anche da un moto di invidia, che le montava in corpo ogni qual volta assisteva ad una sua partita. Chizu non aveva qualcosa come il basket, che potesse farla sentire necessaria. Odiava come, nonostante il suo tremendo carattere e la sua media scolastica a malapena sufficiente, Aomine avesse qualcosa in cui riversare tutto sé stesso, in cui essere indispensabile.

«Chizu-chan, sai che in realtà non lo detesti! Non puoi perderti la festa solo perché sei troppo orgogliosa per ammettere che in realtà lo ammiri.»

Colpita nel segno, Chizuru distolse lo sguardo dalla ragazza e si accinse a preparare la cena, adocchiando i due gemelli bisticciare giocosamente con il membro più piccolo della famiglia, nella stanza adiacente alla cucina. Di lì a poco sarebbe stato di rientro anche il maggiore dei fratelli, di ritorno da lavoro, e finalmente la ragazza avrebbe avuto una mano nel gestire i tre bambini, visto che i suoi genitori erano fuori per un reportage e non sarebbero tornati a casa prima di Natale. Fortunatamente, quella sera, il secondo dei molteplici fratelli non avrebbe disturbato la quiete della casa con il suo tono di voce isterico e le sue grida confusionarie, poiché impegnato in una cena con altri studenti universitari. La minore, una bambina di cinque anni che riportava tratti molto simili a quelli della sorella, raggiunse Satsuki con una corsetta scoordinata, circondandole la gamba destra con le braccia corte. La rosata le sorrise, addolcita.

La castana prese a maneggiare con pentole ed ingredienti, con lo sguardo assorto perso nel vuoto. Si morse il labbro inferiore, lasciando che una valanga di pensieri confusi la travolgesse come un'onda violenta. Certo che lo ammirava, era capace di amare qualcosa e viverla appieno, non aveva peli sulla lingua e non esitava a dire la sua, quando necessario -e spesso anche quando non lo era-, oltre ad essere di bella presenza e convinto di voler fare del basket il suo futuro. Lei, al contrario, non era abbastanza intraprendente e sicura di sé da godersi qualcosa così a fondo. Si limitava a fare ciò che doveva, senza appassionarsi mai a niente. Detestava quel suo essere così passiva, quella mancanza di coraggio e di spirito d'iniziativa che invece a Daiki non mancavano affatto, anzi. Ad accomunarli c'era una cosa certa, però: l'orgoglio. 

L'amica le si avvicinò pacatamente, osservandola comprensiva. Teneva per mano la piccola Mei, che le guardava inquieta, domandandosi se stessero litigando e perché mai. In effetti, le due erano inseparabili e litigavano di rado, perlopiù quando si trattava del migliore amico di Satsuki. Quest'ultima poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell'amica, tentando di infonderle un po' di sicurezza. Nessuno l'avrebbe mai convinta che quei due non fossero fatti per stare insieme: non potevano che farsi del bene, lui così noncurante e spericolato, privo di ogni paura e determinato a sfruttare ogni attimo della sua adolescenza per fare ciò che voleva, lei più chiusa e matura, da un lato quasi come una bambina, dall'altro come un'adulta intrappolata nel corpo di una ragazza piena di pensieri e responsabilità.

«Prova a vederlo diversamente. Dagli la possibilità di avvicinarsi...Dietro le apparenze c'è una persona preziosa e lo sai perfettamente.»

«Beh, peccato che il suo ego sia in grado di soffocare completamente quella persona. Oltretutto, se Kōsuke sapesse che simpatizzo con il nemico, mi ucciderebbe.» puntualizzò piccata la castana, intenta a tagliare attentamente le verdure, come se avesse tra le mani il sorrisetto sghembo che Aomine era solito rivolgerle, prima di rifilarle un qualche sgradevole soprannome o qualche squallida battuta sulla sua altezza poco generosa. Sarebbe stato un peccato deturpare i lineamenti definiti del suo bel viso, ma non avrebbe esitato un istante se fosse servito a levargli dalla faccia quella seccante espressione. Una parte di quell'astio l'aveva di certo ereditata dal secondo dei due fratelli maggiori, il povero Wakamatsu, che aveva speso due anni della sua carriera scolastica a sopportare le smanie di grandezza dell'asso della squadra, senza poterlo mettere a tacere.

Sotto lo sguardo pressante di Momoi, Chizuru cedette con un sospiro, consapevole che fosse l'unico modo per chiudere la questione una volta per tutte. Con un moto di esultanza, l'amica le circondò il collo in un abbraccio entusiasta, prima di proporsi per aiutare con la cena.

«Ad una condizione,» aggiunse dopo poco la castana, mentre passava a Satsuki le stoviglie da poggiare sul tavolo, «se quel decerebrato megalomane ed io dovessimo -in qualche ipotetico e surreale modo- cominciare ad andare d'accordo, a Kōsuke ci penserai tu.»

«Certo, certo!»

Con costante malavoglia e sempre più tentata di tirarsi indietro, Chizuru aspettò il ventiquattro dicembre per realizzare come avrebbe passato la serata. Lei con le persone non ci sapeva proprio fare, non era un caso che l'unica con cui avesse stretto davvero un legame le fosse stata presentata da suo fratello. Annuiva e salutava cordialmente chiunque, certo, ma non riusciva a mettere insieme più di due parole prima di andare completamente nel panico e ritrovarsi a bocca asciutta. L'influenza di Satsuki stava avendo degli ottimi effetti su quella sua personalità un po' introversa, ma non abbastanza da rispondere a tono ad Aomine senza sentirsi estremamente a disagio, o persino stupida o inferiore. Era consapevole che fossero pensieri inutili ed insensati, ma la sua mente non poteva fare a meno di produrli continuamente, senza lasciarla respirare tranquilla. Il solo pensiero di andare ad una festa la faceva stare in ansia.

Fissò l'armadio insistentemente, per numerosi minuti. Cosa avrebbe dovuto indossare per un'occasione del genere? Era una festa, si, ma sarebbe stata una semplice serata al karaoke con i suoi compagni di classe. Satsuki sarebbe passata a prenderla entro mezz'ora e lei ancora non era minimamente pronta.

Sbuffò sonoramente, lasciandosi cadere con un tonfo sordo sul piumone blu notte del suo letto. Sentiva ancora brulicarle sulla pelle la sensazione della ceretta bollente, oppressa dalla spessa stoffa dei jeans che stava indossando. Non era una tipa particolarmente interessata alla moda e il suo vestiario era spesso spento e pratico, composto sostanzialmente da capi d'abbigliamento comodi e larghi. Spesso nemmeno faceva particolarmente caso a ciò che stava indossando, le bastava sentirsi a suo agio infilando le mani nelle tasche e nascondendo il volto sotto il bavero delle enormi felpe che tanto adorava. Alla fine, seccata da quelle troppe preoccupazioni, optò per delle calze spesse che le coprissero abbastanza le gambe magre sotto un pantaloncino comodo, abbinato a degli anfibi e ad una semplice camicia di lana a quadri. Infondo, non c'era nessuno che dovesse apprezzare in particolar modo il suo aspetto. Afferrò uno zainetto borchiato dal fondo dell'armadio e ci lanciò distrattamente dentro il necessario, per poi infilarlo sulle spalle, coperte dalla pesante giaccia di pelle. Si assicurò che tutto fosse in ordine, salutò la sua famiglia e, dopo numerose raccomandazioni da parte di Kōsuke -che ancora non sopportava l'idea che Aomine ronzasse intorno alla sua sorellina-, si chiuse alle spalle la porta in legno massiccio del suo appartamento.

Scese frettolosamente le scale, raggiungendo con un balzo il portone. Intravide Satsuki oltre quest'ultimo, pertanto non perse tempo e la affiancò, ritrovandosi presto stretta in una morsa soffocante. L'esuberanza della ragazza non finiva mai di coglierla di sorpresa. In quel momento, però, l'espressione attonita sul suo volto cereo era scaturita dalla presenza opprimente alle sue spalle. Una serie di brividi le percorse la schiena, quando si ritrovò a pochi passi dallo sguardo annoiato del gigante dalla pelle bronzea. Indossava una insolita camicia nera, che lasciava intravedere la linea marcata della clavicola, infilata sbadatamente in un paio di pantaloni dello stesso colore, retti da una cintura, che gli fasciavano perfettamente le gambe lunghe e toniche. Il colletto sfiorava la mandibola pronunciata e metteva in risalto il pomo d'Adamo. Teneva appoggiata su una spalla la sua giacca, non concedendo minimamente al freddo secco di scalfirlo. Chizuru si chiese come diamine facesse a non morire congelato e a mantenere sempre quella sua aria indifferente. Lei, al contrario, si era pentita di non aver aver indossato una delle sue solite felpe calorose al posto della camicia.

Arrossì veemente quando si rese conto di essersi soffermata troppo a lungo sui dettagli del suo corpo, ignorando il sorrisetto sardonico che aveva già preso possesso delle labbra sottili del ragazzo. Non sopportava che potesse farle quell'effetto, ma non c'era modo di negare che fosse una benedizione per la vista. Si voltò in tutta fretta ed accelerò il passo. Inaspettatamente, Daiki non aggiunse nulla, ma continuò a camminare in silenzio, mantenendo l'accenno di un ghigno sul volto. Satsuki aveva passato l'intero pomeriggio a redarguirlo riguardo i suoi commenti inopportuni, costringendolo a promettere di non dire o far niente di sconveniente. Per quanto la ragazza si fidasse di lui, un velo di preoccupazione era evidente sul suo viso roseo.

Chizuru finse di non notare i tentativi di approccio del ragazzo per tutta la serata. Non aveva intenzione di dargli la possibilità di prenderla in giro o metterla in imbarazzo, perciò colse ogni occasione per allontanarsi da lui ed intrattenersi con qualcun altro. Quel qualcun altro, per la maggior parte del tempo, fu proprio un membro della squadra di basket, Sakurai, che in quanto a timidezza quasi la eguagliava.

Sopraffatta dall'ansia e dalle troppe presenze che la circondavano, accettò di getto uno bicchiere dell'alcool che uno dei suoi compagni aveva procurato per la festa. Non era affatto abituata a bere, ma quella sensazione di essere osservata, che la attanagliava costantemente, la spinse a buttare il liquido trasparente tutto giù d'un colpo. Sentì la gola bruciare, mentre un sapore dolciastro le si diffondeva in bocca. Tossicchiò, facendo subito preoccupare Sakurai, che prese a scusarsi senza una motivazione precisa.

Dal lato opposto della sala che avevano affittato, i borbottii sommessi di una figura, appoggiata pigramente alla parete azzurra che odorava ancora di pittura fresca, infastidivano da ormai parecchi minuti la povera Satsuki, intenta a conversare con un altro paio di ragazze che parevano leggermente intimorite dall'aria intimidatoria di Aomine. Teneva le braccia conserte e lo sguardo basso, mentre qualche corta ciocca di capelli gli ricadeva sulla fronte bronzea, imperlata di sudore a causa del riscaldamento eccessivo unito all'alcol, sfuggendo alla presa appiccicosa del gel. L'amica rinunciò presto ad ignorarlo e gli si avvicinò, le mani strette sui fianchi e lo sguardo imperioso fisso sul suo volto teso.

«Dai-chan.» lo richiamò perentoria. Daiki ruotò gli occhi scuri, emanando uno sbuffo seccato. Immaginava dove Momoi volesse andare a parare, ma era già abbastanza irrequieto di suo. Non gli piaceva vedere Ryō così vicino a Chizuru, con quel suo affabile sorriso sempre stampato in faccia e lo sguardo dispiaciuto.

Grugnì qualcosa in risposta, mentre il suo sguardo saettava nevrotico dall'espressione esasperata dell'amica a quella gioviale della piccola castana, seduta a pochi metri di distanza.

«Ti riempirai di rughe se non ti levi quel cipiglio dalla faccia. Metti in moto quel po' di cervello che ti ritrovi e vai a parlarle!»

Satsuki gli punzecchiò il petto con un dito, svariate volte. Era quasi tentata di trascinarlo con la forza, ma non riusciva ad immaginare risultati soddisfacenti. In confronto a lei, e a gran parte della normale popolazione giapponese, Aomine poteva essere scambiato per un armadio, nonostante la sua stazza non potesse essere minimamente paragonata a quella di Murasakibara, un suo vecchio compagno delle medie.

L'irritazione, già ben evidente sul volto spigoloso di Daiki, si amplificò esponenzialmente quando la porta della saletta fu spalancata per permettere all'insolita coppia che aveva tenuto d'occhio per tutta la serata di riversarsi nel corridoio vuoto alla ricerca di una boccata d'aria fresca. In preda a quella che avrebbe negato fino alla morte fosse gelosia, Aomine sfilò dalle mani della sua migliore amica qualsiasi drink stesse sorseggiando e buttò giù tutto d'un sorso il liquido alcolico. Una smorfia insoddisfatta si fece spazio sul suo volto al sapore troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, ma in pochi attimi la cosa passò in secondo piano e senza accorgersene si ritrovò a sua volta fuori dalla stanza gremita di studenti.

Il giovane si guardò attorno seccato. Si strofinò il collo sbuffando, mentre tra sé e sé si domandava cosa diavolo stesse facendo. Non aveva alcun diritto di sentirsi in quel modo, dopotutto per quanto lui potesse ammirare la forza d'animo della ragazza, non cambiava l'antipatia radicata negli sguardi che era solita rivolgergli. Assorto nei suoi pensieri, Daiki non si accorse di una presenza impercettibile alle sue spalle.

«Aomine-kun?» lo richiamò una voce pacata e familiare. La pelle bronzata di lui sembrava improvvisamente essere impallidita, all'udire il suono dolce del suo nome. Sussultò, quando si rese conto di quanto sembrasse più bello pronunciato dalle labbra soffici della ragazza. O, almeno, così immaginava che fossero al tatto. Soffici e dolci, probabilmente. Immaginava spesso il sapore di ciliegie disperdersi tra le sue di labbra, prima di ripensare a quanto surreale fosse quello scenario.

«Sicuro di stare bene?» riprese la castana, non ricevendo alcuna risposta dal più alto. La testa le girava un po' a causa dell'insolito ammontare di alcool presente nel suo corpo, ma si sentiva più leggera e rivolgere la parola all'asso della squadra di basket non le sembrava più un'impresa titanica.

Aomine distolse finalmente l'attenzione dallo scorrere delle immagini paradisiache nella sua mente, rivolgendosi alla versione più reale della ragazza. Annuì svogliatamente, evitando con maestria lo sguardo preoccupato di lei e recuperando in pochi attimi il suo atteggiamento noncurante.

«Come mai ti interessa tanto, ragazzina?» borbottò scontroso, accennando un sorrisetto sghembo. Chizu roteò gli occhi esasperata, perdendo ogni speranza che aveva riposto nell'andate d'accordo con Aomine Daiki almeno la notte di Natale.

«Vuoi smetterla di trattarmi come una bambina? Abbiamo la stessa età.»

«A me non sembra proprio, nanetta. Chissà se ti fanno lo sconto bambini, dovremmo fare un giro al parco giochi e scoprirlo.»

Un cipiglio si formò sul viso della studentessa, i cui freni erano ormai inibiti. Lo sguardo intenso era fisso su quello bluastro dell'altro, leggermente intimorito. Se Daiki avesse saputo di aver fornito l'occasione alla ragazza di dare sfogo a tutti i suoi pensieri più profondi, probabilmente ci avrebbe pensato due o più volte prima di prenderla in giro.

«Sei tu ad essere un gigante e no, se proprio vuoi saperlo non mi fanno nessuno sconto, quindi non pensare che essere alta quanto un cespuglio sia la parte migliore della mia vita perché, davvero, non lo è. E, grazie a te, negli ultimi anni lo è stata ancora meno. E pensare che se solo parlassi di meno—»

Improvvisamente il flusso infinito di parole che stavano frusciando tra le labbra della ragazza si interruppe e, non appena si rese conto di cosa stava per dire, si portò le mani alla bocca e sgranò gli occhi. Scosse vigorosamente la testa e, senza incontrare lo sguardo ora incuriosito di Aomine, mormorò qualcosa per defilarsi da quella situazione scomoda. Prima che Chizuru potesse rintanarsi all'interno della saletta, in mezzo a i suoi compagni e alla musica, il ragazzo le afferrò il polso, cercando di non farle male.

«Continua.» ordinò perentorio il giocatore, assottigliando lo sguardo e attirando il corpo esile della ragazza verso il suo più ampio e possente.

La castana alzò gli occhi al cielo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore con fare nervoso. Sapeva di non dover bere, eppure aveva ceduto alla tentazione di sentirsi più libera dall'ansia e dalla timidezza. Gli occhi scuri vagavano per il corridoio, soffermandosi ovunque lo sguardo di Aomine non potesse raggiungerli. Non poteva credere di essersi fatta sfuggire proprio quella frase. Se non si fosse fermata, il suo orgoglio sarebbe finito schiacciato dalla vergogna e sarebbe sprofondato nel sottosuolo. Ammettere di essere attratta da quell'arroganza scostante e dal ghigno provocatorio costantemente presente sul suo volto olivastro sarebbe stato un duro colpo per la sua dignità. E, soprattutto, Satsuki non le avrebbe più dato pace.

Ma Daiki sembrava pensarla diversamente. Per quanto lei si ostinasse a sorvolare sulla questione, il ragazzo si stava mostrando alquanto insistente.

«Te lo sarai sognato, non ho detto proprio niente. Prenditela con tutto quello che hai ingerito a stomaco vuoto, piuttosto.»

«Uh? Sei preoccupata per me? Mi spiace, ma reggo meglio di quanto tu creda. Apprezzo comunque il pensiero.»

«Ma che preoccupata, mollami piuttosto!» sbraitò in preda all'imbarazzo improvviso la castana. Il più alto inarcò un sopracciglio, rendendosi conto di avere ancora il polso sottile di lei intrappolato nella sua presa ferrea. Un rossore intenso si fece spazio rapidamente sul viso di Chizu, per niente abituata ad avere un contatto così ravvicinato con qualcuno. Soprattutto con lui. Daiki si impegnò per rifletterci, per scegliere di fare la cosa migliore e chiudere lì la conversazione, ma la prima cosa che l'istinto gli suggerì di fare era ben distante dall'allentare la presa ed allontanarsi dalla ragazza.

Senza pensarci un attimo in più, poggiò la mano libera sulla nuca della ragazza ed in un attimo le sue fantasie si erano realizzate. Le labbra di Chizu sembravano esattamente come le aveva immaginate, se non persino meglio. Si muovevano in sincronia, più vicine che mai, come se fossero esattamente dove dovevano, le une sulle altre, insicure quanto travolgenti. Quel bacio fugace, però venne interrotto bruscamente quando la castana si fece indietro, il viso arrossato e gli occhi sgranati.

«Che—Che pensi di fare?! Aomine, idiota!» balbettò incredula lei, completamente impietrita. Già rimpiangeva l'essersi tirata indietro e l'aver così interrotto quel momento unico ed elettrizzante.

«È mezzanotte.» spiegò Daiki, puntando verso l'alto con l'indice. La ragazza lo guardò confusa, il respiro leggermente accelerato e le mani sudaticce. Lentamente alzò lo sguardo, seguendo la traiettoria indicata dall'altro, fino a posare gli occhi scuri sul  
vischio appeso alla porta della saletta, a cui non aveva minimamente prestato attenzione per tutta la serata.

Se possibile, Chizuru avvampò ancora di più, mentre il desiderio di coprirsi il viso e scappare via diventava sempre più forte. Aomine accennò un sorriso, ma per una volta non sembrava mostrare alcuna malizia. Davanti a quel sorriso genuino, la castana non fu capace di scostarsi, quando, pochi secondi dopo, le labbra del ragazzo si muovevano di nuovo in simbiosi con le sue, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.


End file.
